degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E1 - The Show Goes On (1)
Previously on Orlando The City Beautiful Damon: I told you not to tell anyone that I'm gay. It's a big secret. (Damon walks on stage.) Director: You're fat! Lose some weight. (Damon starts crying.) Damon: Nathaniel is getting in the way of me liking Trevor. (Damon sees Trevor and Nathaniel kissing.) Damon: He thinks I'm fat. (He makes himself throw up.) Savannah: We have freshmen trying out! Randi: Well, you know what to do. Rebecca: It's not fair to freshmen. Savannah: I don't care. Mr. Stark: Cassie has dyslexia. Cassie: Rebecca! Stay out of my business! Rebecca: Why couldn't you tell me? Trevor: You lied to me! Nathaniel: We need to break up! (Trevor sees Damon.) Trevor: I hurt him. I don't think I have a shot. Chloe: What do you want me to do? (Trevor and Damon start kissing.) (Chloe and Rebecca do a cheer.) Randi: You're on the team!! (Savannah gives a dirty look.) Rebecca: Randi's a better cheer captain than you. Savannah: I'm not taking crap from you niners. Chloe: Trust me, Rebecca. You don't want to be accepted by sluts. Damon: 'I was supposed to be in that movie! Why did you even think about taking me there! '''Chloe: '''I didn't even know you auditioned for that movie! ''(Damon starts doing pushups.) '''Samantha: Remember those steps I told you. You're grade should improve. (Cassie walks in Mr. Hudson office.) Mr. Hudson: I've done everyhting I can but you have to repeat the ninth grade. Cassie: This sucks. Chloe: Who's the bitch now? (Cassie beats up Chloe.) Liam: I like you too. (Cassie kisses Liam at her house.) Damon: I'm going to rehab. Daniel: That's on you. Damon: How could you? Trevor: I'm sorry. (Damon and Ben share a kiss.) Main Plot - Damon (Buses and cars drive in the parking lots. Student start coming out. Mr. Hudson's car roll's up. Damon, Rebecca, Chloe, Liam, and Daniel come out of the car.) Mr. Hudson: Alright people, let's hit it! Daniel: This is it guys! Sophomore year! Fun time! Rebecca: You mean Mega-fun. Liam: It's good that we can finally be noticed as Grade 10s instead of little niners. (Dallas sees them.) Dallas: There's my favorite Hudson! Liam: Dallas? Rebecca: Dempsey? Chloe: You know him? Liam: Childhood friends! Dallas: Dallas Dempsey ladies and gentlemen! (They walk up the steps.) Chloe: Check it out. (They see Cassie looking sad.) Dallas: Who's the sexy redhead? Chloe: That's that bitch, Cassie. Liam: Don't call my girlfriend a bitch! Chloe: Sorry. Dallas: Whoa, rivals? Chloe: Last year, we had a fight. Liam: Cassie won big time. Damon: Enough about you guys! Daniel: Good point. Damon here is fresh out of the blue. Dallas: Is he? Damon: New attitude, new boyfriend, and new start. Dallas: So, you're gay? Damon: Yep. Dallas: Oh okay. (Liam walks to Cassie.) Rebecca: There he goes. Dallas: Well, Liam needs his lady. (Ben comes from around the corner.) Damon: Ben! (Damon kisses him.) Ben: Hey. Damon: This is Rebecca, Chloe, Daniel and Dallas. Ben: Hello. Rebecca: Hello new guy. Ben: I'm not really new. Rebecca: Oh. (Liam kisses Cassie and walks back to the others.) Liam: Welp! Let's go. (Liam, Dallas, Daniel, Ben, Rebecca, Chloe and Damon walk into the school.) Opening Follow up Scene (Shanleigh and Darnell walk in the hallway.) Darnell: Some school. Shanleigh: This better be better than LA. Darnell: Word. (They walk off. Seth and Kayla are with Quinn and Jayden.) Quinn: You're still pregnant? Kayla: Shocker, right? Jayden: That's crazy. (You see Paris walking down the hall finding her class.) (You see Trevor, Donovan, and Frankie walking.) Frankie: Senior year. JC: The last. Trevor: Then we better leave our mark like you said last year. (They walk off. You see Rebecca and Chloe looking at a sign up sheet.) Subplot - Rebecca/Savannah Rebecca: Chloe, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Chloe: If it's joining the cheer squad, then yes. Rebecca: You can be my Co-Captain. Chloe: Oh thanks. (They sign their names. Savannah walks up to them.) Savannah: Well, look who it is. Chloe: Savannah McCullen. How was your summer? Savannah: Good enough. What do you think you two are doing? Rebecca: Signing up for the cheer squad. Savannah: With what captain? Rebecca: Me and Chloe. Savannah: That's not gonna happen. Rebecca: What do you mean? Savannah: I'm this years captain. Chloe: Says who? Savannah: Me when it goes to me. Rebecca: We'll see. Savannah: That's what you say. (Savannah bumps Rebecca and walk away.) Rebecca: This calls for competition. Chloe: You can win the captain. I don't really want it anyways. Rebecca: Okay. Third Plot - Cassie (Cassie walks into her Grade 9 class.) Ms. Underwood: Cassie! You do know this is a Grade 9 classroom, right? Cassie: You didn't hear? Ms. Underwood: Hear what? Cassie: I'm repeating Grade 9 this year. Ms. Underwood: That's terrible. Cassie: It sucks but it's worth it. (Cassie sits down next to Shawn and Joe.) Shawn: Hey, welcome back to Grade 9. Cassie: Hi and was that a joke? Shawn: No. I just wanted to re-welcome you. Cassie: Oh thanks. Shawn: I'm Shawn Cooke, by the way. Cassie: Cassie Stark. Shawn: Nice name. Cassie: Thank you. Main Plot - Damon (Frankie is talking to Randi, Donovan, Molly, Travis and Skyler.) Frankie: I was thinking a back to school party tonight. My oarents are allowing it now. Donovan: Cool. Who's invited? Frankie: All of us. Travis: Yes! (Frankie sees Damon at his new locker.) Frankie: You know what? He's invited too. (They turn around and see Damon.) Randi: Rehab boy? Travis: Trevor's ex? Frankie: I know it doesn't seem right but Damon's been through a lot this year and I want him to feel okay. Savannah: Hope you know what you're doing. Frankie: Trust me I am. (They walk off. Savannah and Skyler are with Randi.) Subplot - Rebecca/Savannah Savannah: Okay, I wanna take the cheer captain role this year. Co-captain anyone? Randi: I'm out of it. I'm doing something different this year. Skyler: Savannah, I'm moving. Savannah: Seriously? Skyler: Yeah. Savannah: When? Skyler: In a week. Savannah: So soon. Skyler: We're going to LA. Savannah: Two students just came from LA but okay. Randi: We'll miss you. Skyler: I'll be around. It's all good. (Skyler walk away.) Savannah: Well, the idiot sophomore, Rebecca, is trying to get the spot. Randi: 'Do what you can to take her down. Third Plot - Cassie ''(Cassie walks out of class with Shawn. Liam walks to Cassie.) '''Liam: Hey, babe. Cassie: A happy face. (They kiss.) Liam: How are you feeling? Cassie: Upset, because I've been moved to Class of 2017. Liam: It sucks. Cassie: Liam, this is Shawn, new friend. Liam: Nice to me you. Shawn: Back at you. (Myles and Taylor walk past them.) Myles: Look! It's Cassie Stayback! Taylor: 9.2! Cassie: Shut it Myles! Liam: You too Taylor! (Myles and Taylor walk away, laughing.) Shawn: Who are they? Cassie: Myles Landon, an idiot who rapps. Shawn: He's an idiot. Liam: And Taylor Parker, a jerk who thinks he can do whatever he wants. Shawn: Idiot number two. (They laugh.) Samantha: Hey Stark. Latisha: What up, Cassie. Cassie: Hey girls. I'm sorry that we can't be in the same grade together. Latisha: Well, you won't have to put up with our non-sense this year. Me and my sister are moving Samantha: I'll be alone, Cassie: It's okay. You have Rebecca, Liam, and Daniel. Samantha: I guess so. Main Plot - Damon (Damon is at his locker. Ben walks up to him.) Ben: We should talk. Damon: About what? Ben: I don't think we should see each other. Damon: What? Ben: I'm sory I never told you this but I'm into older people. Damon: Are you breaking up with me? Ben: That's right. Deal with it. (Ben walks off. Frankie walk up to Damon.) Frankie: That wasn't a good call. Damon: Yes Frankie? Frankie: I was wondering if you would like to come to my Back To School Party, tonight. Damon: Really? Sure! Frankie: Cool. See you then. (Frankie walks away.) Subplot - Rebecca/Savannah (Rebecca is writing in her notebook. It says "Take down Savannah". She smiles.) Third Plot - Cassie (Afterschool, Cassie, Liam and Shawn walk out of school.) Cassie: Well today was a bust. Liam: Things will get better. I promise. (They kiss.) Shawn: Do I have to look? Liam: There's a tree. (They laugh.) Liam: Don't worry Cassie. You make frieend in no time. (Cassie smiles.) Main Plot - Damon (Damon walks over to Frankie's house. He knocks and Frankie answers.) Frankie: Damon! Welcome! Damon: Hey. Frankie: Come in. Join the party. Damon: Okay. (Damon sees Trevor.) Damon: What's he doing here? Frankie: He's a senior. Damon: Oh, well I don't wanna talk to him. Frankie: It's on you. Go party! (Damon grabs a drink.) Damon: I'm loving this party. Randi: Cool. We might do a prank tonight that won't go haywire. (Damon goes to the bathroom.) (Damon comes out of the bathroom and drinks out of his cup.) Damon: I feel dizzy. (Damon passes out. Somebody grabs him and bring him into a room.) Voice: Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. This Season on Orlando The City Beautiful Damon: What happened last night? Randi: I don't know, why? Damon: I think... I was... (Damon takes a razor and cuts.) Damon: This can't be happening. (He starts to drink a bottle.) Paris: I don't think we should be in a relationship. I'm trying to start fresh. Jay: From what? Me. (Jay grabs Paris.) Paris: Let go! Kayla: I'm ten months pregnant. Why isn't he out of my belly yet? (Kayla starts breathing hard. She grabs Seth's hand and squeezes it.) Seth: Ow!! Joe: I did something weird last night. (Joe kisses Nathaniel.) Joe: I don't want to break her heart. (Joe and Pam start kissing.) Shawn: The first freshmen on the football team and this guy's trying to ruin it. Myles: No freshmen, losers!! (Shawn punches Myles.) (Jayden looks at hidden paper work. He's shocked.) Jayden: They kept this from me. Nathaniel: What? Jayden: I have a sister, a twin sister. Nathaniel: No freakin way! Jayden: She's out there somwhere. Frankie: My sister's coming back. Cassie: You and I have that in common. (France walks in.) France: My big brother! Sight for sore eyes! Jasmine: How unhappy are you to see me? Cassie: Do I have to answer? (Seth throws a desk.) Seth: I'm leaving Orlando and I will return once this fight is over. Kayla: Please don't leave me! (Jayden and Ramona face Darnell and Shanleigh.) Darnell: Let's what see prissy bitch and the little bus... (Jayden clocks Darnell in the face. Ramona grabs and tosses Shanleigh.) Quinn: I'm going to be on my favorite TV show. (Jayden flips Darnell.) Kayla: It's not the same without him. Ramona: But with that sophomore? Kayla: I'm just so stressed. (Dallas and Kayla touch eachother's hair.) Rebecca: Get ready for a new bitch. Season 2 of Orlando. Catch it every week. On Degrassi and Orlando Wiki Category:Blog posts